


Trillie's vocabulary

by Tonie



Category: Green Day
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonie/pseuds/Tonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine Billie and Tré as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Biting

**Author's Note:**

> I love Trillie's fluff so here you go! Hope you enjoy.

Tré was lying on the bed, having a nap. His arms were crossed behind his head and a peaceful smile was on his face. Billie Joe tiptoed in the room. He smiled, tenderly, watching his boyfriend sleeping. He looked so calm when he was sleeping, not like the unruly kid he was.

 

Billie Joe let himself fall on the bed and crawled until Tré. Wanting to act immature, he suddenly bit Tré's muscle. Tré slowly opened an eye and saw Billie Joe, smiling stupidly while his teeths were in the pale skin.

He really hesitated between tenderness and despair.

 

***

 

Billie Joe was sitting on the bed, writing a new song. Tré sat behind him and stroked his hair. 

 

"Are you okay, little kitten ?" he asked, seeing his frowing

"Yeah. It just.. The chorus.. I'm not satisfied."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It ..sucks."

"Hey hey ! No swear words."

 

Billie Joe giggled.

 

"Bad kitten. You're a bad kitten, Billie Love."

 

And suddenly, he bit the back of Billie Joe's neck, like a cat. And his boyfriend struggled like a little kitten.

 

"Stop biting my neck ! Stop biting ! It hurts."


	2. Ruining the moment

Billie Joe had prepared everything : the candles, the bubble-bath, the Beatles record. He leaded a blindfolded-Tré until the bathroom, and took the blindfold off. Tré look at the pre-sexed room with a mix of happiness and lust.

 

"Wow.. Billie, you're adorable."

 

Billie Joe smiled, happy that his little mise en scène was appreciated. He rolled his arms around Tré's neck, kissed him, then undressed him.

 

They get into the hot water, Billie Joe nested in Tré arms, against this chest that he liked to touch so much.

 

A sound ruined the romantic moment.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me ?!" yelled Billie Joe

"What ?" laughed Tré

"You farted in the bath !"

 

***

 

For their second anniversary, Tré had decided to be a gentleman. He'd cooked an italian pizza, his friend Luigi on the phone to help him, he'd bought Billie Joe's favorite wine. When the guitarist came home, he called Tré around the house, before found him in the living room, sitting down on a very 5 étoiles restaurant table, dressed with a black shirt that brang out his blond hair.

 

"Ohh Tré, you're so cute !"

 

They ate, holding hands regulary. At the end of the meal, Billie Joe let escape an unromantic burp, then smiled before finished his glass of wine.

 

"Little vengeance for the fart in my bath." 


	3. Instagram

Tré woke up earlier than Billie Joe. The dark-haired man didn't like to wake up the first one, since he was shaking or biting Tré shoulder to wake him up when he did. But the drummer loved waking up before his lover, because he could watch him sleep. Billie Joe looked like a little sick baby when he was asleep and he made Tre melt.

 

He chuckled, seeing his massive hair juting out the sheets. Slowly, he took his iPhone on the bedtable and took him in picture.

 

"Fluffy baby is sleeping :)"

 

Later, when the 'fluffly baby' went on instagram, he saw his boyfriend's post and yelled at him. 

 

"Fuck you ! Don't post this kind of picture ! I'm horrible !"

 

***

 

"Billie ?"

 

The guitarist stopped texting and looked at his lover.

 

"Yeah, honey ?"

"You're a dick."

"Why ?" Billie Joe asked with a laugh

 

Tré said nothing and just showed his iPhone to him. He was checking at Billie Joe's instagram when he'd saw the last picture he'd posted : a picture of him, hugging Tré.

 

"It's cute, isn't it ?" teased Billie Joe "A man hugging the man he loves"

"Oh yeah, I love the comment!"

"Hugging my baby boy before he get tattoed"

"Everyone knows you're a pussy, Tré. You said it in an interview." His smile disappeared when Tré punched him "Aouch! That hurts !"


	4. Hickey

Billie Joe moved away from Tré, after had sucked his neck. He smiled at him and Tré smiled back before kissing his lips, red from what he'd just did.

 

Then Billie Joe quickly looked at himself, re-mading his hair and said :

 

"Okay, we're ready for a dinner at Papa and Mamma Cool's !"

 

And then, Tré realized that his fucker of boyfriend had just marked him. And he was smiling.

 

***

 

They had played at London and now, Tré was checking live pictures with Bob Gruen. 

 

"I love this one ! Billie, come here. I think you gonna love this one."

 

Billie Joe, remarking Tré's little smile, come closer to him. He knew him by heart, so he looked at the camera, suspicious.

 

"YOU FUCKER !"

 

Tré burst into laughter, not even reacting at Billie Joe's punchs on his arm. 

 

"What did he do ?" asked Mike

"He made me a hickey on the groin ! He knew that I would forget it before I raised my shirt up on stage ! God, Tré, you stupid idiot" he added, slapping his head 


	5. Stealing

Tré was thirsty, after had ran for a hour. He went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

 

"What the fuck ?"

 

Where do his coconut drinks had been ?

 

"Billie ?"

"Yes ?" he answered from the living room, where he was watching Bridemaids again

"Did you drink my C2O ?"

 

Billie Joe get into the kitchen.

 

"Yes, I wanted to try" he said with an innocent smile

 

Tré just grumbled in his head.

 

***

 

Billie Joe dug around the house, swearing and grumbling.

 

"Where the fuck it is ?"

 

He was late for the ceremony, but he couldn't find it. He was already dressed up in a black suit, already maked up. But he couldn't find it.

 

When he crossed the corridor for the 4th time, Tré shouted at him.

 

"Is that what you search ?" he asked, holding his straightener in his hand

"You dick ! Not before a ceremony !" said Billie Joe running toward him


End file.
